Mask Shop
|BGM = Newtorikawamakkusu |Map ID = 0451 |Primary = Yuki-Hitsuji }} The Mask Shop (お面屋, O-Men-Ya) is an area accessible through a door in the Monochrome Street. Features The Mask Shop is a small area with a dark background and candles all around. In this area there is a shopkeeper NPC sleeping behind a display decorated with masks of various NPCs found throughout the game. If you ring the small yellow bell, the shopkeeper will wake up. You can purchase "masks" from the shopkeeper for 500夢 each. The price decreases by 10夢 with each purchase. Which effect you have equipped will determine the mask that you get. When you purchase a mask, you will be transformed into whatever object or NPC you had to interact with to get the effect you have equipped. For example, if you equip the Chainsaw you will be transformed into a giant chainsaw, and if you equip the School Boy effect you will be transformed in Gakuran-kun. However, most effects will turn you into an object that can't move, which will make the screen turn gray and force you to wake up. All other effects (including the mixed effects) will turn you into a NPC and you will be free to walk around. The change will still be there when you leave, and goes away when you equip an effect. If you purchase another mask while transformed, or with no effect equipped, you will be randomly changed into a different NPC, such as Painter-kun, Yukata, Provost-san, and others. While wearing an NPC Mask outside in the Monochrome Street, if you find the silhouette of a corresponding object or npc they will react in various ways. List of Effect Masks *Boy - Outline Boy *Fairy - Small Sprite *Wolf - Ookami *Wolf + Bike - Shadow biker Urotsuki (from the Highway) *Telephone - Walking Telephone *Maiko - Maiko Ghost *Spring - Bane Jack *Haniwa - Grey Haniwa *Cake - Shimofuri-tan *Twintails - Purple standee person (from The Deciding Street) *Twintails + Glasses - Twintail Monster *School Boy - Gakuran-kun *Red Riding Hood + Teru Teru Bozu - Some NPC whose colors and faces change as they walk around. *Grave - Walking grave *Bunny Ears - Pink rabbit head (from the Eyeball Archives) List of Miscellaneous Masks *Provost-san *Yukata *Painter-kun *Megusuri-Uri *Shadow Lady (passive/non-chaser form) *Robot Guard *Black Cat (from the School) *a Monmon (from Marijuana Goddess World) *The blonde bat girl (from the Apple House) You can also enter the Mask Shop from the back side in the Monochrome Street. When doing so you will be off to the side of the screen, and you can watch a ghostly Urotsuki sprite walk in the shop with an effect equipped and purchase a mask. Ringing the bell several times without buying a mask will slowly darken the shopkeeper's expression, and trigger the Mask shop Event. Interacting with any of of the silhouettes of the red witches from the Docks that appear in Monochrome Street after using the mask shop once as Provost-San will teleport you to the submarine in the docks. However, from testing, you cannot get Provost-san until you have interacted with Provost-san by submarine anyways, making it only a shortcut to the submarine and not a shortcut to the child effect because you will likely already have it if you use the shortcut. Directions Nexus → Red Streetlight World → Monochrome Street → Mask Shop Trivia *Since the removal of Pokémon World and the sprite-change that caged the fairy that gives you the fairy effect, using the fairy mask is likely the only way to see the original fairy sprite left in the game. Category:Locations Category:Yuki-Hitsuji